The Darkest Places
by Wolfy18
Summary: Aizen has a new and powerful weapon and he wants her all to himself. Too bad Grimmjow falls in love with her and she with him. GrimmjowxOc. Bad summary. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I would be throwing an awesome party! XD But no, I only own my oc's.**

_**Chapter One: The Beginning**_

_**Two hundred years prior~**_

Blood dripped down her forehead as she looked over a field of debri. It was what was left of the small village that used to be happy and beaming with life. Of course, no one was ever happy to see her. As she would walk about the kids in the town constantly bullied her around and the adults were treat her like a pest that needed to be exterminated. She was only five years old and had the knowledge of a person in their early 20's. But that's not what made her different. No…It was the fact that she wasn't human that set her apart. Since birth she was marked as a dangerous weapon that should have been destroyed. Lucky for her, her parents hid her away so she wouldn't be killed. Yes…. Lucky her. To live a life shunned by people, to journey along a lonely path with no acceptance. She was the first of her kind. She didn't even know where her parents had gone. Abandoning her after saving her. Such love….

She stood there digging her toes into the soft dirt. The kids had been picking on her today like usual, but today they actually took action to hurt her. Picking up rocks and stones and throwing them at her, all the while calling her despicable names. One rock flew from a kid's hand and hit her square in the head, despite her shielding and cut her right above the right eyebrow. It took herself a second to realize that it hurt and that it was bleeding. She lifted a hand up to her head and poked the spot where she was hit, she quickly jerked her hand away from the shot of pain that she felt. She brought her hand down infront of her to inspect and saw the blood….That's was when everything changed.

She went into shock with her eyes widening and her breathing picking up. She looked up at the kids around her in a panicked way. They all froze their actions in a confused manner, then soon became terrified. Terrified because her eyes had turned a bloody crimson color. It wasn't long after that when her body was engulfed by a blinding white light and after a good 25 seconds of silence, the light shot out over the town with a speed incomparable to anything else imaginable. The light engulfed the city, when it subsided…There was nothing left. No humans, animals, buildings, or plants.

What had she done? She killed them all. She had destroyed everything. She covered her face with her hand and screamed out to let out her frustration and pain. Sure, the people had probably deserved it. But it still wasn't right. She knew from then on, she would travel and never spill a word about her being different from everyone else. She would pretend to be like everyone else…If only to keep them safe.

_**~Twenty years later~**_

She had grown into an exceptional woman that made every man turn his head and gawk stupidly at her. Some women wished to have her beauty…She viewed it all as a curse though. Her game of pretending over the years had come to a complete halt when an exceptionally gifted priest discovered her secret. Saying he could 'feel the danger and power ooze off of her.' This is when her life would take on another change.

She made a deal with the priest and he agreed to it. Over the next three months he would gather up the most powerful and gifted priest from around the vicinity of the country. Once they were all there, the priests would escort her to a cave that was craftily hidden behind a waterfall in the middle of the forest. She was only given a few things before she walked into the dark cave, turning around to face the few priests that could fit in the cramped space between the waterfall and the front of the cave. Hour after hour, the priest would come one by one to pray and fuse there spiritual power together to create a barrier that would sufficiently lock her inside the cave. After it was all done, she would turn and retreat into the dark cave. She had sealed her fate the moment she met the priest. Only when the world was in peril would she be freed from that cave. Until then, she would fall into an eternal sleep.

_**~Present day – two hundred years later~**_

It had taken years to track her down. It was a plan that had been in the making since he had first heard about her. With her, he would have an unstoppable weapon. Too bad he thought she was a 'he' at the moment. Their footfalls made no noise as they walked through the dense forest. The area had been protected for centuries by the descendents for the priests that had sealed her in the cave. The two men soon came to a stop when she entered they came out of the forest to see a spacious area that had a large lake and a cascading waterfall.

"So this is where he is?" The first man spoke, a Cheshire cat grin on his face, his arms folded over his chest. The evening sun catching his lavender colored hair before it would descend below the horizon. The other man didn't say a thing though; he only made his way to the opening behind the waterfall.

The two were standing infront of the barriers, thinking it was such a flimsy thing. It wasn't even strong enough to keep a rat out. It had weakened over the years it would seem. The man who had remained silent reached out to touch the barriers and once doing so, the whole thing seemed to dissolve away until nothing was left. He smirked and stepped inside the cave. They ventured deep into the came until they came to an exceptionally lighted area. There was a small pond that seemed to shine in some weird ethereal glow sort of way. Beside it, digging some of it roots into the small patch of ground that was in the cave was a…..Apple tree? It was abundant too. They turned their heads when they heard movement coming from deeper in the cave. Then they soon could make out the silhouette of a person.

"Ha, I see their awake." The lavender headed man said.

"I awoke when you breached the barrier." A female voice sounded from the darkness. It was like hearing a beautiful melody. Soft and smooth like honey.

The lavender haired man blinked some, "A woman?"

The other decided to speak up then, letting a small smirk come to his lips. "Good day. My name is Sousuke Aizen, and this is Ichimaru Gin. We have come to collect you and bring you with us." Aizen had to admit that he was indeed surprised to know it was a woman, but he didn't show it.

"Collect me? You word it so strangely, like I was an object and not a person. Where would you be taking me?" She questioned brown haired man. Taking in the two men's features. She thought they looked weird.

"To a more secure place than a cave. A placed called Hueco Mundo. It is a place where the dead who have been turned into hollows go to live when they are not terrorizing the world of the living." Aizen answered her. "We have established a base there where you can live. You will not have to worry about endangering this world when you are there. You will also be living alongside a group called the Espada. I guarantee you that you won't have to worry about hurting them. Will you oblige and come with us?" He was prepared for her to say no and take her by force.

For a few seconds a dead silence settled itself over the three before she spoke up. "Very well. I will come with you." With that said, she stepped out from the shadows. From head to toe she was covered in filth. Dirt laden her and hid her features. The only visible thing that could be seen was her bright cerulean colored eyes. Her clothes were torn and ragged, looking more like she had been fitted into a sack rather than clothes. It took a lot for the two to not make a face of disgust.

Aizen took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. He gave her a small smile and he kept his hand on her shoulders. "Lets be off then." An opening appeared with nothing but darkness beyond it. The two men ushered her inside and into the world of Hueco Mundo. "What is your name, my dear?"

She kept her eyes to the ground as she answered him. "Alera."

She knew then that her life was going to take another turn. She only hoped it was not for the worse. She did however puzzle her at how these two men knew she was different at first meeting. It didn't matter now though. She was entering a new world and a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you all liked the first chapter. Here is the second. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own my oc's ^-^**

_**Chapter Two: Among Friends and Enemies**_

This place was unbelievable! Untouched white sand as far as the eye can see and a dark blue sky that held a beautiful crescent moon high above them as the group of three walked toward the so called 'base'. It was a freakin' palace in her eyes. Alera pulled the collar of the coat she was given closer to her face; she didn't want to be seen by anyone else other than the two.

Once inside, Aizen split from the group saying he had 'business to attend too'. So now Alera was left with Gin who told her to follow him. Leading the way through endless corridors of white walls. She felt slightly uncomfortable in this place. It was beyond what she had ever seen. But that's what happens when you've been asleep for two hundred years.

Gin soon came to a stop infront of a closed door, he opened it and let the door swing open, then motioned for Alera to go in. So she did. "This will be your room from now on." He said with that same fox like grin on his face…In all truth, it was starting to freak her out. She only nodded as she looked around. It was quite plain. There was a closet, in the far right corner of the room; next to it was an open door that led to a bathroom. She turned her head sharply to the right to see and four-drawer dresser, it was of dark wood. She looked to the left to see a full size bed that with the headboard against the wall; situated in the middle with black sheets. On each side there was a small bedside table with a simple lamp on them. Other than that, there was dark gray carpeting and…More white walls. She sighed some. There was only two small windows on the wall straight ahead of her. Gin came to stand beside her, patting her on the head with the tips of his fingers. He obviously didn't want to dirty his hand. "Why don't ya take a shower. I'll set a fresh pair of clothing outside your door when your done, 'ight?" Alera only nodded again. Gin turned and started to head out, "You'll have a full closet of clothes by the end of the week. I'll have someone here to escort you to the main hall when you're done. We will all be dinning together tonight. So you will be able to meet the Espada." With that all said he was out the door, closing it behind… Great, they were going to make her the center of attention.

She padded her way over and into the bathroom, reaching over to a switch that turned on a couple of bright lights that lay above a wall length mirror that was above the marble wall length counter top that had two neat sinks that were spaced two feet apart. To the right there was a large tub and next to it and next to her was a glass shower. Around the corner of the wall to her left where the light switch was a little room where there was a porcelain toilet. There were black rugs covering the bathroom's white-tiled floor. It was nice and it seemed to be stocked with the items she would need to clean herself with. She walked toward the counter and went through the cabinets under the counter, finding a nice fluffy navy blue towel. She pulled it out and placed it on the counter. She then riffled through a few of the smaller drawers and found a toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and a brush.

After everything was laid out on the counter top for her taking, she turned to look at the shower with a skeptical gaze at first. Why did it have to be see through? What if someone came in and saw her? She sighed and trudged over to the glass shower, after taking her ragged and torn clothes off; opening the shower door and stepping in. She turned her gaze down to a silver knob and reached down to pull it, which turned on the shower. The cold water that hit her scared the life out of her at first, making her jump some. Good thing she didn't fall down. She turned the knob to where a red letter 'H' was and was happy when the water became warmer..Then too hot. She turned it a bit the other way and was happy again when the water was warm. She took the bar of soap she found and started to thoroughly scrub herself, washing the dirt and grim off her. Once everything was off her…She repeated the process so she was sure. Getting under her nails and behind her ears as well. She put the bar of soap back where she found it and took hold of the shampoo bottle, strangely it smelled like coconut and orchid…Did they know she was coming or something? Or was the person who stocked her room a girl? It would have scared her if it were boy. She scrubbed her hair with some of the shampoo, and like the soap; once she was done, she repeated the process. She then washed her hair with some conditioner; she didn't repeat this process though.

After she was done with her shower, she stepped out and walked over to the nice fluffy towel and wrapped it around her. She padded her way over to the bathroom door and opened it, seeing a neatly folded pair of clothes sitting on the ground for her. She quickly snatched it and closed the door. She laid the articles on the counter top and did some more exploring. She came across a contraption that she couldn't quite place as to what it was. She plugged it in and turned it on, being hit by a blast of hot air in her face. She quickly turned it away from her face. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was for the hair. She picked up the brush she had set out and started to brush her hair out while using the strange contraption to help dry it. Finding out that she hated drying her hair, cause it took too damn long. But it had to be done. She then picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed her teeth. Being what she was, her body had taken care of itself as she slept. Her teeth had miraculously stayed pearly white over the years. Being done with that, she picked up the clothes.

Oh, how creepy. Gin had laid out a pair of panties and bra too…She was going to start making a creep factor list just for him…. And…How the hell did he know her bra size? Did he size her up when she wasn't looking or something? He was lucky that she didn't like using her gifts, cause she would surely blow his head off the next time she saw him. She only shook her head as she slipped the towel off her and started to pull on her clothes. The last article being a dress she sort of liked. **((A/N the dress is the same as Orihime's, but the top skirt ends at knee length while the underskirt billows out to about five inches above her ankles.)) **She slipped it on and was surprised at how comfortable it was, though form-fitting. She was finally done with the bathroom. So she trudged out in an almost lazy manner.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed another a person in the room. This woman was tall. She had beautiful dark skin with platinum blonde hair that was choppy and ended around her jaw line, though there were a few strands that reached out down her shoulder level. She stood there in a white two-piece that was quite interesting. Having her arms crossed and looking at Alera with strikingly silvery green eyes. Alera could not see much of her face, due to a high collar that covered half her face. Behind her was a huge sheathed sword lying horizontally on her back. Alera had to eye it hesitantly for a moment.

Alera was about to say something as she advanced more into the room that was until she stepped on something. She looked down to see some flat-soled shoes. She slipped her feet into them, knowing they were for her. Alera then looked up to look at the woman again. "You're here to escort me to the main hall?"

"Yes. My name is Harribel Tia." She answered in a low, yet soft sounding voice, though the tone was too serious for her liking.

"My name is Alera, it's a pleasure to meet you." She bowed a bit in a respectful manner. She did not want to be diced up into little pieces by the tall woman.

"If you're ready, follow me." Harribel swiftly turned and exited the room, quickly followed by Alera.

To say the main hall was huge was an understatement. It was gigantic with an uplift(like a stage) where a neatly white throne sat. Though it was not occupied at the moment. Alera followed Tia until she came to a stop at a long white marble dining table, each side lined with people that both scared her and intrigued her. At the other end stood Aizen, looking as sharp and proper as ever…And he was staring at her. Actually, everyone at the table was staring at her.

Now that she was clean, her features stood out dramatically. Her had locks of milk chocolate hair that went down to the mid of her back, when the light caught it one could see a few highlights of crimson. Her cerulean eyes as bright as ever. Her complexion was fair and flawless. The form fitting dress Gin had given her showed off just how curvy her body was. The perfect hourglass body every woman wanted. The attention made a small tinge of pink come to her cheeks as she looked down, folding her hands infront of her.

A smirk soon adorned Aizen's face as he continued to gaze at Alera with a piercing gaze. "Ah, you look much better." He only received a nod from Alera. "Alera, this is the Espada, I'm sure they will come introduce themselves to you. Until then, please sit and eat with us. We don't usually gather like this to dine, so this is a one time event."

"Thank you Aizen-sama." He couldn't help but smirk smugly at how she addressed him. Alera sat down in the empty chair she stood next too. Tia left her side to go to her own chair now. She sat at the end of the table. Between a man with black hair and green eyes, he was extremely pale with black tearstains running down the length of his face until his jaw line where they ended. He had an odd half helmet looking thing on his head that had one defined horn sticking out. From what she could see, he was wearing a jacket that was zip up to just below his neck; she could also see the tip of a hole. "_Huh, strange." _Ran through her head…He looked depressed in her eyes. The other man had teal colored hair with matching eyes. His skin was somewhat tanned. He too wore jacket, but the collar was black and the sleeves were elbow length, the cuffs of the sleeves were black as well. He had it wide open with no shirt on underneath. He had a strange jawbone piece on the right isde of his face. Yeah, she really felt uncomfortable now.

It wasn't long until she noticed everyone was eating, she looked down to see a plate full of food. The most she has _ever _seen. A voice soon broke her out of her trance.

"Are ya gonna eat it or stare at it all night?" A gruff voice sounded, she turned her head right to look at the teal hair man who was chewing some food, but had his eyes on her.

"I'm sorry. It just…I have never seen this much food in my life." She said, catching some of the Espada attention at the table. But they didn't say anything. Alera picked up her knife and fork and started to dig into the food. In the end, she only ate half of it.

"Tch, what a waste." The blue haired man said and Alera quickly sent him a glare.

A man with standout pink hair came to stand beside her. He had squared glasses and yellow eyes. He had fair skin like her from what she could see from his face, every other inch of him was covered in clothing. He held out a gloved hand to Alera. "Hello there. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz." He said this in a manner that made him sound like he was better than everyone else. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Alera hesitantly reached out and took his hand, "Hello, I'm Alera. It's a pleasure to meet you too." She stood up, with her hand still encased in Szayel's hand. She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back at her in the same manner.

"If you should ever need any assistance, please don't be afraid to ask. I am the resident scientist around here and generally I know everything that goes on around here." He said.

Alera's eyes widened, taking on an excited glint. "Scientist? That's amazing! Do you have a lab?"

For a moment, Szayel was taken aback by the excitement he saw. "Why of course I do. Its connected to my room." He smiled at her. "Are you interested in science my dear?"

"Yes. If it's alright, can I come by some time and watch you work? Perhaps you can teach me a few things?" She offered to him.

"Ah! That would be lovely!" He answered in a thrilled tone.

Suddenly the sound of hands slamming onto the table sounded. Szayel and Alera both looked down to the teal hair male who looked beyond annoyed. "Oi! If you two are going to talk about all that shit, go somewhere else! Especially you fruit-cup!" He looked directly at Szayel.

Szayel scoffed some. "Well I never! Your just jealous cause you don't possess one brain cell. Run only by muscle."

"Shut it pinky before I bash your head in!" The blue haired male shot back.

"If you don't like it, then why don't you leave. I don't believe we need to listen to your brainless retorts." Alera said.

With that said the male stood up from his seated position. He practically towered over her, but she stared up at him with fierce eyes. "What was that you fuckin' bitch?"

"Why I believed I called you brainless. I don't know you, but I already agree with Szayel's comment." Alera answered him; the calm tone in her voice only fueled the other male's anger.

The others watched on amused by the verbal assault going on. The blue haired male raised a clench fist and was about to strike Alera, but she leaned to the side and dodged it, grabbing hold of his wrist she went to throw a punch of her own, but the male then caught her fist. Before anything else could happen and in one quick movement. Alera had let go of the male's wrist and dropped to the floor, only to hold herself up by her now free hand and kicked up legs to hit the man squarely in the chest. The man was surprised as he let go of the girls arm and he went skidding back, soon falling down onto his rump. He sat there staring at her with surprised eyes until he narrowed his eyes and muttered a few choice curses as he stood back up.

"Yer gonna pay for that bitch!" He yelled at her.

Alera smiled sweetly over at him, making him angrier. "I don't see how? You seem weak to me." This comment made the man's vision go red, as he was about to send another attack at her way.

"That's enough Grimmjow." The smooth, deep voice of Aizen sounded.

Said man stopped and looked over at Aizen, taking his hand off his sword's hilt. "Tch." The blue haired man identified at Grimmjow looked at Alera. "Don't think this is over."

"I hope not, it be shame for you to actually prove how weak you are." She turned her head to look at Szayel. Grimmjow has to restrain himself from launching an attack at her, he had Aizen watching him afterall. So instead Grimmjow muttered a few curses. "If you have the time, can you show me your lab?" She asked Szayel sweetly.

"Of course my dear." He held out his arm for her to take. She looped her arm through his as he led the way out.

Grimmjow watched the two as they left. He had to admit, the girl had spunk and seemed to not be afraid of him. But he would soon change that. He would show her who the boss around here was. He would have her on her knee's begging for mercy soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! I'll try to have a chapter up every week, but I'm not a miracle worker. Thus I say _try. _I hope you like the new chapter. Please read, enjoy, and review! ^-^ Have a wonderful day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bleach characters. Only my oc's. **

_**Chapter Three: A Change For The Good Or Bad?**_

To say that Grimmjow was pissed was an understatement. For two weeks now he had wanted to get his revenge, but he never got a chance. Alera had been practically living with Szayel, spending all her time in his laboratory that was connected to his room. When she wasn't with him, she could be found with Tia Harribel. Those two had become quite the friends. Always engrossed in some kind of serious conversation. Hell, Grimmjow had even seen Nnoitra trailing after her like some lovesick puppy. The sick bastard. On top of that, others had been showing their own curiosity.

It had taken two damn weeks to finally catch the woman all by herself. She had been wandering the halls aimlessly for a good hour and had walked unexpectantly into his line of vision. Though she didn't seem to notice. She was heading toward her room now and Grimmjow was following her at a distance. Not wanting to ruin the element of surprise when he attacked. He followed her until she came to a stop outside her room. She turned the knob and strolled in without a care in the world kind of expression on her face. He was going to wipe that look on her face right off as he grinned in an almost sadistic kind of way. Finally, his moment had come.

After a few minutes of thinking of what all he wanted to do, he rounded the corner he had hidden behind so she wouldn't see him when she _was _in the hall and walked straight up to her closed door. _"Damn, this should be fun." _That one thought ran through his head as he lifted his leg and kicked the door in, breaking it off its hinges so now it lied on the ground. He strolled in like it was just an ordinary day with a grin that didn't look quite right in many ways. He stopped short though, the sight before him had his mouth hanging agape. There she stood…She had been looking out the window, that was until he came storming in. She had turned in one fluid motion to look at him with a surprised look. She was dressed in a knee length crimson dress; there was an elastic band right under her bust line, pronouncing her c-sized cups. At the very top in the middle was a small bow. Over the dressed she wore a black cotton coat that went down about four inches below her knees. It seems that Aizen had favored her quite a bit to give her a wonderful wardrobe of colors and of different styles and types. But Grimmjow had been staring at the revealed long creamy legs that she had. They looked so smooth and soft, simply flawless. Oh, all the things he could imagine with those legs…. And the breasts on the girl!

He soon snapped himself out of his little reverie and came back to the reality of things. He was a man on a mission dammit! In a split second, he had the girl pinned to the wall beside the window by the throat. That sadistic grin spreading across his face once more. "Not so brave now, huh?" He said in a gruff voice as he drank in the even more surprised look on her face with a hint of fright. He felt so empowered by that look; he wanted to see more of that frightful look in her eyes.. But he didn't get his wish.

Her expression became relaxed. He clenched his teeth and he tightened his grip around her throat, but yet her expression stayed relaxed in a bored way. She kept her hand by her sides, acting like she wasn't going to do anything. He pulled her away from the wall only to slam her back into it, eliciting a gasp and wince from her. "You're so naïve." Came her soft, yet strangled voice.

Grimmjow's pupil sharpened as he narrowed his eyes before widening them with an insane look. "What the fuck did you say bitch?" He pulled back his fist and thrust it forward to punch her, but she tilted her head to the far left, so the hit missed her and hit the wall instead. He had created a small crater from his hit, little pieces crumbling down over Alera's shoulder and to the ground.

Alera lifted her head back up to look at Grimmjow once again. Her expression still relaxed. Unknown to his attention, she had lifted a clenched fist and threw it at him, hitting him square in his rock hard abdomen. The reaction was immediate. Grimmjow let go of the girl as he felt a wave like reaction pass through him as he was sent skidded back and falling down on his rump like the first time they had met. That girl was insanely strong. That or she had something else going on with her hits. He looked up at her with a surprised look at the hit he just received. She had lifted her right hand to rub her neck; it was a bit tender after being crushed by his strong grip.

All to soon, Alera looked over to Grimmjow. She had glowered at him for a moment before she sighed and trudged over to him to stand beside him. Looking down at him while he looked up at her glaring. "This isn't over bitch."

"I believe we started off on the wrong foot. If its alright I would like to try and start over." She said to him. She was still angry about him attacking her, but she was going to be living there from now on. She didn't need any enemies.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow stood himself up, now glaring down at her. "Like I'd befriend a piece of shit like you. I don't need anyone." He said defiantly, sticking his hands in his pockets for the time being.

"You don't have to be my friend, but can you at least try to be decent?" She pleaded with him, then an idea crossed her mind and a small devious smirk crossed her lips. "Aizen-sama wouldn't be pleased with you if you were to hurt me in anyway."

Grimmjow was silent for a few long seconds. Then scowled. She had a point. Aizen seemed to have a liking for the girl. He was always stopping by to talk to her or say a few simple words among other things. It pissed him off. She was like the class pet. "Tch, whatever." With that he turned and strolled out of the room without another word or glance to her.

She merely sighed and shook her head. Her living in this place was going to be quite complicated. This wasn't over in Grimmjow's mind. He would get her eventually, but he had to think something up. He needed to avoid her hits in some way. Fighting came naturally to him, but at the moment nothing popped up in his mind. She was an interesting case to have him clueless for once. It was wrong in a way, Grimmjow knew there were many things he could do to get her back, but he just couldn't think right then.

_**~Three weeks time~**_

For the next three weeks, the two had been decent to each other. In an ignoring sort of away. Neither of them talked to each when they were around each other. But Alera had found herself increasingly staring at Grimmjow when he was around. He was quite intriguing to her. And when she wasn't the only one looking, Grimmjow had found himself doing the same as her, staring. Just not as much. Her staring was starting to get on his nerves, he had noticed her staring from the very beginning and thought nothing of it, but now it was just starting to piss him off. She never stopped. He needed to confront her about it soon.

So on a Saturday evening he had caught her in an empty hallway. Coming up from behind her and grabbing her by the upper arm, then pushing her into the nearest wall. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked as he leaned down to be at eye level with her.

He was only answered with silence as she was staring at him again. He lifted a clench fist and punched the wall beside her head, though not as hard as the wall in her room. But she didn't flinch one bit by the action. His eyes widened as he noticed she had lifted her hands and placed them on his face. She let her hands roam over his face, brushing the skin under his eyes and running her thumb over his lips and letting her left hand trace she lines of his hollow mask as her right hand trace the other lines of his face. "What is it about you that is so intriguing?" Came her soft voice, sounding more like she was talking to herself.

Grimmjow had the urge to shove her hands away right then, but at the same time he was curious as to why she was doing this to him. It was at this time, that he took the time to actually look at her. "_She is really quite beautiful, not to forget strong too._" What the hell? He shouldn't be thinking about these things. She was his enemy and Aizen's property….Hell, he wasn't going to deny it. She was beautiful. Her eyes vivid and vibrant as her cerulean blue eyes shone. Silky strands of milk chocolate hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders in soft curls. Her skin a creamy white that was smooth and soft looking. Dammit! Curse his fantasy! He snapped out of his trance and focused on her ministrations, seeing what she would do next.

Alera had glided her hands upward and into his hair, running her hands through his silky strands. It surprised her that his hair naturally spiked up like that. Her eyes had followed her every hand movement, but as she started to move her hands back down to his face, she locked eyes with him. His were the most captivating blue orbs she had ever seen, she could get lost in them. She quickly diverted her eyes down, just as her hands ran down his neck and down his chest. Tracing every line she found and brushing her fingertips over every muscle, all the way down to his hollow hole. She didn't know what to make of that. It was still all so new to her. She was about to trace the rim of it until she found her hands had been stopped by his. He had captured her hands in his. She slowly looked up at him, locking eyes with him again. His eyes were clouded with an emotion she was not familiar with…Was that lust?

It was then that both of them noticed that their faces were only five inches apart. She could not deny the pull she felt around him, but it surprised her to see him leaning in closer to her first. Her eyes drooped some when she felt his sweet breath fan over her face, believing he was about to press his lips to hers. She could fill his body heat, as he was so close to her now. But that was all cut short as she felt her hands being released and the heat of his body leaving her. She fully opened her eyes to see that he was completely gone. What had just happened? Why did she feel so disappointed now?

Grimmjow stood leaning against the door of his room, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. What the hell had just happened? One second he had been pissed off by her staring, then he had been curious about her ministrations, and then aroused, then almost kissed her! Damn. It was even hard to pry him away from her.

It was then that he noticed that Alera was not just some ordinary girl. There was something about her that intrigued him, she was always surprising him. She was beautiful and strong. He wanted to know more about her and he had no idea why. Unknown to him, she had felt the same way. How could this have happened? They had been enemies since they first laid eyes on each other, but what now? Things were seriously going to become complicated. They just hoped that Aizen didn't think anything of it if he were to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! ^-^ Well, here's the new chapter. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I'm going to be quite busy next week. But I'll do my best to have it up as soon as possible. Sorry if there are any mistakes in the grammar or spelling, I wrote this late at night and my eyes were a bit messed up. Please enjoy reading and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just my oc's.**

_**Chapter Four: What Are You To Me?**_

Things had obviously changed between Alera and Grimmjow. Anyone who was in the same room as the two could notice. Whenever they were in the same room such a heavy tension was placed between the two. They would stare at each other then one of them would suddenly leave. It was starting to confuse the others. Somehow the only one who didn't know was Aizen, which was a good thing. Who knows what would happen then.

What Aizen did notice was that Alera was skipping meals. Why? No one knows. It was puzzling and Aizen thought about checking in with her to ask why it was that way. But he refrained himself. Instead, he ordered Szayel to start bringing her dinner. Since that was the primary meal she was skipping.

Now, being the scheming pink haired man he was. Szayel had noticed quite too well the tension between Alera and Grimmjow. So he cooked up a little plan of his own. He came waltzing into the kitchen at a certain time one day, knowing Grimmjow would be there. He would put together a beautifully crafted plate of fruit then hold it in front of a confused looking Grimmjow. "Would be so kind as to take this to my delightful Alera?" He smiled, his voice taking on a tone that almost made him sound like distorted little girl.

Grimmjow's confused look soon turned into a glare. He had heard about the girl skipping meals, but he had no idea why she would do such a thing. He thought that if she wanted to skip a meal that was her decision. "Fuck no." He made to pass by Szayel. But Szayel quickly intercepted him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I _need _you to take this to Alera, understand?" Szayel's voice had now taken on a low, dark tone. Making him sound quite scary in a way. "Initially I would do it, but I received an order from Aizen not to long ago that I need to attend too. But I thought I would put together some food and have someone else take it to her while I'm busy…Lucky you were around to do it for me." He stretched out his arm to hand the plate to Grimmjow. "Wouldn't want to make Aizen mad, now would we?"

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes more at the pink haired man. "I don't give a shit about Aizen." None-the-less he took the plate that Szayel held out for him to take in a grumpy manner.

Szayel reverted back to his usual manner in a second and smiled brightly. "Why thank you my lovely kitten!"

"I'm going to fuckin' kill you!" Grimmjow yelled as he stormed out of the kitchen and down the various corridors that led to Alera's room. He came to a stopped outside her door and just stood there. Should he knock? What the hell? He didn't do shit like this! He took a step back and lifted his foot and kicked the door open. He didn't need to break it down again and be scolded by pinky, who had some of his fraccion fix it a day after he had broke it off its hinges. Szayel also had his fraccion fix the crater in the wall he had created when he meant to punch Alera as well.

After he kicked it open he walked in to notice something new in her room. She had a small circular table; it was set off to the far left corner near the window with her chair sitting right in front of the window. He soon shifted to look at Alera who was lying on her bed with her back to him. Dressed in a simple, yet elegant cotton white dress. It seemed to be a nightgown. Ah, there were those creamy legs again…

Grimmjow pried his eyes off her and trudged around her bed. "Woman get up and eat your damn food." He literary dropped the plate of various cut up fruit on the table when he came to stop and stand by it. Then he turned to look at Alera who seemed to be wide-awake, but not entirely there. That's when he noticed the mark. She had a light reddish-brown bruise that had formed on the right side of her face. It stretched from the tip of her defined eyebrow and down her cheek then stopped right above her jaw line. "What the fuck happened to you?"

Alera slowly moved her eyes to look up at Grimmjow, had she heard concern in his voice just now?…Probably just her imagination. She sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. She took the necessary steps from the bed to the chair in front of the window and sat down. Reaching over to where Grimmjow had dropped the plate and pulled it over to her. It was then that she decided to answer him. "It does not matter what happens to me. I can take care of myself."

"Tch, doesn't look like it by the size of that bruise." He sneered it out a bit in a mocking manner. "Who gave you that?"

Alera turned in her chair slightly to look at Grimmjow with an irritated expression on her face. "Why does it matter to you?" The tone in her voice had stopped Grimmjow from responding right away. She had just sounded…. Broken?

They stared at each other for a long minute, before Alera broke the stare down and turned back to the plate in front of her. Picking up a slice of apple and nibbling on it. Then something clicked in Grimmjow's mind. "You haven't been skipping meals, have you? You're trying to avoid the person who gave you that bruise." He suddenly slammed his fist down on the table to the side of her. The action had startled her some, actually causing her to flinch away from him a bit. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Who did this?"

She looked back up at him. "Why do you care?" She said it in a low, almost whisper like tone.

"I don't…" The words seemed to hang in the air in an unsure like manner as they started to stare at each other again. "But you're my prey and I don't like it when people still my prey."

She scowled at him and how he called her his 'prey'. "Do you usually ignore your prey?"

He noticed that she had referred to the last few weeks. "I haven't been ignoring you, I am merely planning my next attack." He said it in such a smug manner; a small grin even came to his face as he said that.

She suddenly caught him off guard with what she asked next. "Why did you let me touch you?"

Grimmjow was left speechless for a moment as his gaze hardened some at her. "I was simply curious to what you would do if I let you. Though I should've cut your damn hands off instead."

"You lie." She said in a simple and soft manner.

"What was that?" He sent her a glare.

She let a small smile come to her face as she stood up and started to approach him with graceful steps. Though he was only a good three tiny steps away from her. Grimmjow stood himself up straight and looked down at her with a hard-set glare that warned her to back off. "You liked what I was doing to you." She said as she reached up, but unlike what she had done the first time when she put her hands on his face, she placed them on his upper chest. Running them down in a very sensual manner. Tracing every line and brushing her fingertips over every muscle. All the while she had tilted her head back to look up at him. Soon enough, her hands came in contact with his hollow hole and she was able to trace the rim of it this time. Enjoying how she heard his breath hitch some. Her small smile turning into a small devious smirk. She didn't dare move her hands any lower than his hollow hole, so she moved them back up his chest.

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore; he reached up with both his hands and took hold of both of hers. Yet…He just held them, not once shoving them away. His glare had left his face the moment she had touch him, an unreadable expression had crossed his features soon after the glare disappeared. Now he was left to stand there holding her hands in his and staring down at her with this unknown expression on his face. His mouth hanging agape some. She didn't do anything, only staring back up at him with the same expression on her own face.

"What are you to me?" He suddenly said in a calm tone she had never heard from him before.

She smiled at him and replied with, "Why don't you stick around and find out."

A smirked tugged at the corners of his lips as he let go of her hands and made his way around her and to the door. All the while, she watched him leave until her door was once again shut close.

_**~A months time~**_

Alera had not expected to see Grimmjow after their little encounter in her room. But she was dead wrong. He came in night after night at the same time to deliver her dinner that was continuously made by Szayel. At first, he didn't really say much to her. Simply coming in and watching her, waiting for her to finish so he could take the plate back. But she soon broke that habit as she tried to make small talk with him. He had a very feisty attitude in her opinion and she already knew he was short tempered. That was just a bonus to her entertainment, setting him off at times and trying not to laugh at him, knowing it would make him angier. Though he seemed to take pleasure in making her angry too.

In four weeks Grimmjow had learned quite a bit about her. She obviously liked fruit as Szayel always made room on her dinner plate for some. She had the strange liking for the colors silver, black and blue. And at one time he had come into her room to find a few pieces of paper on her table with sketching on them. He had to admit that she was quite good. Finding sketches of various people of the Espada, Hueco Mundo, countryside scenery and…a cave. He didn't get the cave part. Though when he asked, he received a whole story about it. Learning that she had spent a couple of centuries locked in the cave, due to being a potential threat to the world and people around her. That little detail explained the sketches.

She was a genuinely kind person, but she did have feisty side to her. He knew that much all to well from their first meetings. He liked her sense of humor most of the time, except when she was directly slamming him in constant manner; that's when he got ticked off. She didn't seem to like to share a lot about her life, only mentioning a few things here and there to him.

Grimmjow did share some facts about his life to her, except his human life. Saying, "I don't remember much of it and I don't really care." So he shared the stories of his hollow life. It was interesting to her. He was a pretty okay person when he wanted to be. He'd come in and laze about on her bed in a laid back and bored manner most of the time. But he was quite short-tempered and feisty. He liked to cuss a lot and like to sound like he didn't care about anyone or anything. Though he would constantly bother her about the bruise on her cheek, even when it was gone he still bothered her about it. He also wanted to know why it had healed so fast. Alera kept her mouth tightly sealed about the matter, which pissed Grimmjow off to no end.

On the last week of the month though, Grimmjow came to know how she got that bruise. He was delivering her dinner again like he had been for the past few weeks. He had started come in in a slightly calmer fashion than kicking open the door. He merely pushed the door open and kicked it shut now. But when he came in on this day he stopped short at the sight that was before.

He always knew the bastard was sick, but this was taking it to a new level. There was Nnoitra pinning a frightened looking Alera down face first into the mattress of her bed. He actually had her bended over the edge with him leaning over her. He had both of her hands secured above her head with his left hand, while his right hand was fondling her breasts. It was a truly disgusting sight and Grimmjow was stunned still for a few long moments. Nnoitra had looked up at Grimmjow when he first came in. That creepy wide smile came to his face and before he could say something smug, Grimmjow had dropped the plate of food and grabbed Nnoitra by the face and tossed the man to one of the walls like he was nothing more than a bag of marshmallows.

"You're a sick bastard Nnoitra! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Grimmjow was about to beat the bastard to a pulp, but Nnoitra had sonidoed out of the room before he could get his hands on him, but that wasn't before he saw the bastard merely smile widely at him. He was going to be tracking down that bastard later. For the time being however…He turned to look at Alera, who had moved and shifted away once Nnoitra was thrown off of her. Now sitting in the small corner between the bedpost and wall. She had her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms folded around them. She wasn't crying, nor did she have any trace of tears on her face. She just looked broken.

He didn't want to scare her after she was just attacked. So he slowly made his way over to her and kneeled down in front of her. Reaching out to slowly take hold of right upper arm and pull her to him. She had let him and once he had her in his arms, he moved his arms under her to pick her up and place her on the bed, and then covered her up with a blanket he found at the end of the bed. She didn't say one word to him. But when he had made a move to leave, she reached out to take hold of his right hand. Though she ended up grabbing only three of his fingers. He turned and looked down at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

She seemed to be staring off into space, not directly looking at him. "Stay." That was all she said as she let go of his fingers and folded her arm back to her body. Grimmjow sighed and moved toward the entryway to her room, only to close the door. He then came back to the bed and shifted around so he could lie down beside her. She never once made a move to reach out to him again. Staying still and eventually closing her eyes. He only stayed until she had fallen asleep. And when she had, he would get up and leave…He did still have a bastard to kill after all.

Grimmjow now understood what Alera was to him. She was like a drug to him, like the sun's warm rays of light. She was someone special to him. He liked being in her company, but he always had a painful ache in his chest when he was away from her. He didn't know exactly what the feeling was, but he had grown to like it in a way. Except for the painful feeling he kept getting when he was away from her. Could he say that he had found a true friend in Alera? Or did he feel something more for her? He didn't know how to answer those. What Grimmjow did know was that he had two people to watch out for now. Nnoitra and Aizen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay p.q I've been busy with work, among other things. For a short time I did have a falling out with Bleach. But I'm back now and determined! In love with the series again ^-^ Thanks to all who have favorited my story as well as sent reviews! Yall make me all the more determined. If any of you have ideas of what should happen, please share and I'll try to include them. Grazie!**

_**Chapter Five: Bad News**_

It had been almost a week's time since the incident with Nnoitra and Grimmjow could have been found charging around Los Noches like a mad man trying to find the bastard. Nnoitra having become more elusive than Waldo and trying to keep out of aim of the blue haired male's cero's. All the while, the other members of the Espada were confused as to what was going on and even Aizen was curious to know what this whole thing was about. But knowing Grimmjow, Nnoitra probably did something that upsetted him. His guess was right on target.

In the meantime, Alera remained in her room trying to stay out of trouble. Only emerging when Szayel would come by and escort her to his lab so they could chat. Even Harribel had dropped by her room a few times when she felt the need for an intelligent conversation or girl to girl talk. Other than that, life went on as normal as it could get when living within these bland white walls and endless white sand. Alera having not seen any sight of Grimmjow since she woke up after the incident. It caused an unbearable ache to form within her chest, but she brushed it off each time it came back.

Feeling curious as to how his guest was doing since he had not seen her much, Aizen had sent Ulquiorra to retrieve her and bring her to the main hall so that they could have a 'friendly' meeting. Having the extended marble top table set for two with an extravagant meal prepared. Instead of sitting where he usually did, he chose to sit across from the female to make it seem proper and date-like. Much to her horror when she arrived and witness the banquet and how it was set up. Ulquiorra excused himself, now leaving the two alone in complete silence.

Aizen strolled casually over to Alera, scrutinizing her form and what she was wearing. She had on a nice, simple dark blue dress that contrasted well against her features. A smirk spread across his face as he came to a stop beside her. "You look nice this evening Alera." He said in a velvety tone, and then proceeded to place his left hand on her lower back and lead her over to her chair. Pulling it back to let her sit down, then push it in to a comfortable position for her. He then went around the table to his own chair. Settling his chocolate orbs on her with an intense stare. "Have you been enjoying your stay here so far?"

Alera kept her hands folded in her lap as she looked across the table at him. She had been surprised when Ulquiorra informed her than she would be dining with Aizen this evening. She had lost her hunger right at that moment and now that she had witnessed just how it was set up, like hell she would touch anything. She had no reason to not like the male or not to trust him, as she had not a lot of contact with him since she had arrived. He had only been pleasant with her, but there was something about him that told her that something was up. That he was too good to be true. Then there was the matter as to why he had really brought her here. Surely it not because of the reason's he had given her. That it would be more secure and she would not have to worry about endangering the lives of those around her in the world of the living.

Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes for a brief second, she reopened her cerulean hues to stare at the male from across the table. "It's been pleasant enough." She said in monotone, lacing her words with deceit and lies as to not inform him of the drama that has been going on. "May I ask a question?" Aizen tilted his head to the side a bit as he leaned forward, resting his chin upon folded hands. Elbow propped up over the marble top of the table. Taking this as a yes, the female continued. "What is the real reason you have brought me here? It is hard for me to believe that you would seek me out and bring me here just for the sake of not endangering the world of the living."

Aizen gazed over at Alera for a few more seconds before smiling softly at her. "You are quite right. I did not just bring you here for that." He leaned back in his seat then, placing his arms on the arms of the chair. "Over the years, I have heard stories of a being that holds the power that no man could ever achieve. So I investigated and discovered your whereabouts. Bringing you here is only step one of my ultimate goal." He spoke in a manner that made it seem like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what would that be?" She asked in a low tone. Already fearing the answer.

"You will aid me in changing the world into what I see fit and I will stand atop of the world in the heavens and take the place of the absent gods. You will be my weapon and after all is said and done, I just might make you mine." His smile had changed into a devilish one as he stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Is that understood?"

Alera's eyes were wide as she stared at him like he had gone mad. She wanted no part in this plan. Having seen enough death and destruction caused by her hands. To be force to aid this man and cause more would be a nightmare. "No…" She whispered. Regaining her composure, she sent the male a hard-set glare as she quickly stood up. The quick action making the chair she sat in skid back away from her a few feet. "You are mad to think I would aid you with such a plan. I will not help you cause any death or destruction. Is that understood?" She spoke with a confident tone and raised chin.

Well, this did not roll over smoothly with the brown haired male. In a blink of an eye he was out of his chair and standing to the side of her. His left hand tangled in her hair and roughly pulling back, forcing her to stare straight up at the ceiling. His right hand was wrapped securely around her neck, cutting off her supply of much needed oxygen. She reached up to trying to remove the offending hand around her throat with both her hands. "You will do as I say." She could hear him say with a serious tone. "I have been more than kind to you so far. If you continue to defy me I will make your stay here a living hell and believe me, I will find a way to make you obey me." Releasing his hold on her hair, the threw her back with the hand that was around her throat. Knocking her off her feet. What little air that was in her lungs left as she hit the cold, unforgiving floor.

From the side, she heard the doors of the main hall open and she turned her head to see Ulquiorra standing at the threshold with his usual bland expression. "Lord Aizen has sent me to escort you back to your room. Please follow me."

Alera slowly sat herself up and looked to where Aizen had been standing just a second ago to notice that he was gone. Was he that fast or was she lying there longer than she had expected? Shaking the thought out of her head, she slowly stood up and trudged after Ulquiorra.

Upon the arrival of her room, she laid down on her bed and tried her best to not ponder over her meeting with Aizen. How could this have happened to her? She should have said no from the beginning, but then she would have never met Szayel, Harribel and Grimmjow. She flipped onto her back and reached up her hands to cover her face trying her best to stay strong and not break down into a fit of crying and screaming. Could this day get any worse?

She spoke too soon though as she suddenly heard her door slam. When had it opened? She started to lower her hands when she then felt the sudden weight of somebody straddling hips and someone grabbing her wrists pinning them down above her head. Her eyes snapped wide open as she stared up into the face of Nnoitra. "Now you keep you pretty mouth shut." He said, rolling each word over with that horrible accent of his.

She scrunched up her face for a second, before she started to buck to try and throw him off. He only smirked. "I like 'em feisty!" He said excitedly as he pinned her hands down with only one of his now, the reached down with his free right hand and in one swift movement he ripped the top part of her dress in half. It was a good thing she had a bra on, the offending piece of clothing made him frown in displeasure.

This was ridiculous! She hadn't even been back in her room for more than ten minutes before he decided to make his attack. Seeing as Grimmjow had not been around for a while. Her struggles seemed more and more futile and as he drew closer, the more panic she felt. There were a hundred things she could scream out and a few people she could call on to help her. But only one thing came to her mind and she screamed out at the top of her lungs. "GRIMMJOW!"

It surprised her how well that worked out as nothing happened for five seconds before the door to her room was kicked off its hinges and there stood a familiar, already fuming blue haired male. His gaze set firmly on Nnoitra. "You fuckin' bastard!" He rushed forward without thinking, which ended with him flying back out the room since Nnoitra kicked him painfully in his chest all the while he stayed on top of Alera.

The panic had now tripled as the male leaned down to nip at her collarbone, even though Grimmjow was already getting back up to come back in. Gathering what strength was in her she was able to pull her hands free from Nnoitra's grasp. Now being free, she place the palms of her hands firmly on the males chest, this action confused him. Grimmjow was standing at the threshold of the room in time to see a few sparks of light ignite between the females hand and Nnoitra's chest before the room was suddenly filled with a blinding white light.

When the light had cleared and his vision came too, he took in the sight before him. There was a large crater in the ceiling and Nnoitra was passed out on the bed, blood trickling slowly from the corner of his mouth. Grimmjow then looked down to see that Alera had rolled off the bed so Nnoitra did not fall and crush her under his weight. He just stood there in complete shock as he watched the female pull herself up to look at the unconscious male, then to him. "How did you do that?" He finally said after finding his voice. Thankfully she had not used that on him and hopefully never would.

Alera let a small smile come to her face. "Its one of my powers." She said lightly

"Tch, whatever." Grimmjow tried to play it off like he was unimpressed.

He was going to say more, but was cut off when Alera fell down to her knees, doubled over and coughing up a fit. A hand firmly clasped over her mouth. Like before, he just stood there and watched. After the fit was over and she was able to bring herself to stand up and pull her hand away from her mouth, his eyes widened at the sight of blood covering her palm. Faster than she could comprehend, he had reached out and took hold of her wrist. Inspecting the blood like it was foreign to him. He brought his eyes up to look at her face to notice that her lips were laden with some blood too. "What the hell?"

She looked away from him, staring down at the floor as if she was ashamed. At the same time she lifted a hand to hold what was left of her dress together. "I'm sorry."

"Why is there blood on your hand and mouth?" He said quickly after she apologized for no apparent reason.

Alera slowly brought her eyes up to gaze at Grimmjow's puzzled expression. "I cannot use any of my power without a drawback." She paused which only caused Grimmjow to become agitated. Lowering her gaze, she stared back down at the floor. "It's slowly killing me."

It was like the world had caved in on him all at once. Every thought he had flew out the window and it felt like his heart had seized its beating. The words she had spoken tumbling around in his head, as he was not able to grasp hold of them. It was too much. These feelings within him threaten to tear him apart from the news. But he composed himself. He needed to stay strong, if not for him then for her.


End file.
